She Will Be Loved
by 570l3Nxh34r7
Summary: Songfic based on Maroon Five's She Will Be Loved. Ginny's world is crumbling, and Harry's never there to protect her from the shards. Yet, she doesnt see the one man who will. RR PLZ!


**Hello again… sorry I haven't really been updating my longer stories; I am trying to figure out a roadblock… anyways, here is a spur of the moment songfic based on Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" that I thought up during math class. I meant for it to be an oneshot but I got ahead of myself and it seems like it will be quite a few chapters. Anyways, have fun and much love. **

**um.. actually.. this is a resubmit that was deleted earlier because of "copyright infringements" (i had the original lyrics from the Maroon 5 song. so.. lyrics deleted and stuff, other than that, no major changes. i know.. should be concentrating on chp 8.  
****  
back to writing. :(( and drawing x3**

* * *

**Disclaimers: The lyrics of She Will Be Loved belongs to Maroon 5 and the characters of the story belong to JK Rowling. I think that about covers it. **

**She will be loved.**

Everything was wrong. No… the world was doing relatively well, Lord Voldemort having just been vanquished and all, but Ginny Weasley's world was crumbling slowly. Everything, down to her existence, had been tortured and miserable. In fact, she didn't know how she could have survived those last few months without Harry at her side. But, he never was. Those fleeting moments of Harry at her bedside, stroking her hair as she lay, hopelessly imprisoned both in her mind and in the world. _He will be back soon_, Ginny reminded herself, but it was no use. The ominous depression that had settled over her was not to be banished by Harry's imminent arrival.

Ginny had changed a lot from the girl she was before Lord Voldemort had risen. She was no longer a confused, yet bold little girl with high spirits and a fiery attitude. Loathe as she was to admit it, Lord Voldemort had broken her when he tortured a helpless Harry in front of her. Then, when he performed the total body bind on Harry so he could watch her scream… the pain had been unbearable. It had killed her spirit and put a dark veil over her eyes. A tear dropped from her eyes and slid down her cheek. Angrily, Ginny wiped it away. "Pull yourself together, Virginia." She whispered into her pillow, "Harry will be back tomorrow. Then, it will be ok."

Somewhere out there, Blaise Zabini wiped a lock of charcoal colored hair out of his eyes and put a scrying glass back on a shelf.

"I wish I could help you," he whispered mournfully and stared far away as if he could still see her frail form, sobbing into the pillow.

Raking a calloused hand through his tousled black hair, he groaned in frustration. He had always been there, but she had never noticed. He always had a shoulder for her to cry into, an arm to support her, butt she had always run to Harry, or Dean, or Michael, or the other million guys she went out with. She had never noticed him.

Blaise stared forlornly at the blank walls of his four-room house. So cold, so empty, so unwelcome. He had to get away. He wanted to go anywhere; anywhere but here. He looked out the window; a grey sheet of rain tumbled down from the heavens and pounded at the earth. No matter. He had to get away. He grabbed a cloak, the one that had been thrown haphazardly into the closet. The broom was by the door, where it always was. A minute later, he was out his door and riding into the pouring rain.

It seemed like numerous hours before Blaise woke from his stupor and realized, with a shock, that he was sitting on a broomstick in miles of cloud, freezing to the bone and soaking wet. "How long have I been sitting here?" Blaise wondered aloud. His teeth chattered with every word. Gripping the handle of the broom with shaking hands, he began a swift descent. A minute later, he toppled onto a glistening lawn. The rain thundered down all around him. If he didn't get into a house soon, he would freeze to death. Blaise looked all around; he had landed in front of a small, whitewashed house. The porch lights were on, but the windows were dark. _Might as well try this one_, Blaise thought. After hiding his broom in the hedges bordering the porch, he trudged across the lawn and rang the doorbell. When there was no response, he rang again. Nothing. Resigned, Blaise turned to retrieve his broom, but hearing a muffled click and the door creak open, he hesitated. Two astonished eyes on a sleepy girl peered at him disbelievingly. A familiar voice called out, "Blaise?"

…...…..:Ginny's POV:………………………………………………….

"Blaise?" I asked the dark figure on my porch.

The shadow wheeled around. "Ginny?"

Mutely, I nodded. I stared at the dark sky and the relentless rain. "What brings you to Muggle London?"

Blaise looked uncomfortable. "I was taking a ride on my broom, got lost in some low hanging cloud, and then I landed on your porch." He paused, the started again. "Why are YOU in Muggle London?"

I shifted, and opened the door. "You want to come in? It looks a bit cold outside." Blaise gave me a strange look for avoiding his question, but when I moved aside so he could enter, he stepped inside my house.

…………………………………: Blaise's POV:…………………………………………

"Wow," I muttered, "um… nice place." The house was a mess. There were books thrown everywhere and dishes lying on random tables and stacking in the sink.

A light flared on, and a tousle-haired Ginny glared at me from the entrance. My stomach flip-flopped, and I mentally kicked myself. "While you're here, Blaise," Ginny said, "cut the crap. This place is a fucked up shit-hole."

I don't remember Ginny being that vile or that direct. Airily, I said, "It's not THAT bad. At least you've got a decent roof over your head. AND, you can still see the carpet."

"_Au Contraire_," Ginny replied cattily, "that's an area rug I put over a mat of books."

"Oh." I moved a stack of Muggle teen magazines from the couch and looked at her pointedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that crap."

I stayed standing, tapping my foot.

Ginny raised her hands in mock surrender. "I give up! Please take a seat, _Mr. Zabini_, and make yourself comfortable. I shall be back shortly with refreshments."

I grinned, glad that she took my hint. "You do that."

Ginny grinned wolfishly. The sight of her beautiful smile gave me the shivers. Sticking her tongue out at me tauntingly, she ran from the room.

I watched her robe disappear up the stairs, then yelled after her, "I don't think that's the way to the kitchen!"

Ginny yelled back down, "How would you know? This is my house! And DON'T YOU DARE COME UP!"

I considered sitting down, but then I remembered that I was a Slytherin. We're supposed to be sneaky and ambitious. My ambition was Ginny. Quietly, I mounted the stairs.

Bumps were coming room the master bedroom. I heard footsteps and muffled curses from inside. I took out my wand, tapped the handle twice and whispered, "Alohamora." The lock clicked quietly, and I quickly flung the door open. "So this is your kitchen."

The bumps and curses came to an abrupt halt. My eyes met the eyes of Ginny, who was steadily growing redder. I suppressed a whistle. Ginny was wearing a pair of VERY low hip hugger jeans and an almost translucent belted tunic. I don't know if Ginny thought my staring at her "outfit" (well ok, her chest. I'm a guy. What can you expect) was an insult or something, but a moment later, a pillow came flying into my face, and as soon as I picked up the fallen pillow, another one launched itself at me. I turned around and caught Ginny with her wand out, transforming books and pencils and socks into fluffy arsenals of doom. (A/N ok, that was corny) Oh. So she's using her wand.

I pulled my wand out, and quietly cast a shield charm on myself. Then, I returned assault. I didn't risk the possibility that Ginny had a shield too, so I ran at her with an armful of overstuffed pillows. Finally seeing me, Ginny shrieked, and cast a spell. "Impedimenta!"

I felt the spell glance off the shield, barely even inconveniencing me. I grinned, baring my teeth. Ginny laughed and pointed her wand at me. Suddenly, my shield was gone. I growled, "Where's you're shield?" before whacking her with my "weapons." Ginny screamed, and began returning the attack.

LATER…

I dropped the pillow and stepped forward, grinning madly. Ginny backed up a step, so I stepped forward again. She stepped back again. Suddenly, her back hit the wall. Ginny panted slightly from the pillow fight. Smiling tiredly, she said, "Thanks, Blaise. That was the most fun I've had in a while."

I laughed. "No problem, but what's my prize for winning?"  
Ginny's face contorted into confusion. "What?"

I smiled coyly. "Do I get something for beating the crap out of you?"  
Ginny shook her head.

I pretended to be crestfallen. "but…"

Ginny said, "You can use the guest room. Help yourself to the…"

I shut her up and kissed her, lightly. Before I knew it, she was kissing me back. I slipped my arms around her waist, and she put her arms around my neck.

"Thank you…" Ginny murmured into my cheek, before burying her face in my neck.

"You're welcome." I smiled at her, hugging her to my chest.

* * *

**OK that's it. Not much of a cliffie, but whatever? Ok… see you next time (probably after I update "Everlasting Rain" yeah, I know... _finally_.)**

**I'll probably be a while since school is ultra busy (I have over four hours of homework a _day_. And that's English, alone. Scary. xT so I'll be back whenever I get around to finishing chp 8 of E.R. I'm at about 40 percentright now. so.. yeah. x) sorry! And I x3 you all. **


End file.
